And this is me, moving on
by emerald dazzle
Summary: Jacob has finally imprinted. After all he's been through it should be smooth sailing from here right? wrong, not only is his imprint a magical creature, she is also Jaspers singer and somehow Seths imprint too. great.
1. Calm in the middle of the Storm

**And This Is Me Moving On**

**A/N: hey my ducklings how are you all? Okay so I've had an idea about a new story. Don't worry, I'm not stopping last man standing, trust me, I have more than enough time for both stories. It's one that mostly features Jacob Black (seeing as he's my favorite) Seth and Jasper. The story will be alternating between both their points of views kinda like in breaking dawn. I may have both their POVs in one chapter so I'll indicate whose it is.**

** I got my OC from my constant daydreams which turned into mini stories in my head so I decided why not make them a real story, so here goes! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, feel free to help me correct them. This is going to be a chaptered story so I'll be answering all questions at the end of the chapters. Hope you enjoy it, I have some great ideas for this! :D **

**Chapter 1: Calm in the middle of the Storm**

The moment I saw her, I swore I would never let her go. In fact, the suddenness of my imprinting shocked me so much I ended up sprawled on the not so super supermarket floor unable to make sense of anything. Never in a million years would I ever admit I fainted because of a girl but that is the bitter truth.

She hovered over me, face a little blurry but I could clearly see concern and fear written all over it. She placed a delicate hand on my forehead and asked in a voice made of angels and violins…

'Are you alright?'

Her face became clear as I gazed into her eyes. She was already my world and I didn't even know her name.

That sounded so dramatic, like it should be part of some sort of romantic mystery drama novel.

As she looked back at me with her dark chocolate eyes, I felt a part of me breaking and piecing itself back together into an even more perfect shape.

I fainted again.

I woke up in my bed with my love nowhere in sight.

_Panic_, was the first thought that came into my head, so panic I did. I leaped out my bed looking under it and in my drawers as if she could have somehow squeezed herself into them. After I realize how stupid I was being I dashed into the living room and came to a halt at the sight that lay before me.

My dad, laughing with my mate.

Now lemme just explain something. First of all, my dad very rarely laughs, even with his own friends. So for him to be laughing with a total stranger was beyond miraculous. Second of all, my mate was in my living room. She was in my very living room, laughing like she had never been more humored in her life.

It was only then that I noticed something fluttering behind her…

Wings.

So my mate had wings…good to know. And with that last thought I proceeded to faint for the third time that day. My dramatics had officially beat Edwards to the ground.

When I woke up again, my mate was gone and I felt like crap. My dad was preparing a sandwich while humming softly, another rare occurrence. You would think I meant the humming, but you would be wrong.

I walked up to him, still in a daze, wondering if it had all been some messed up dream. But then I thought of _her_ again and by the lonely feeling in my chest, I knew I had not made her up.

'Your mate went home.' Billy said, knowing what must have been going through Jacobs head. 'She stayed a while longer but we didn't know how much longer you would be out so she told me she would come and check up on you tomorrow. Lovely girl she is, with a wicked sense of humor. Seems a little shy at first, guess she kinda is but once she gets going even an apocalypse can't stop her.'

Never having heard his dad say so much at a time, Jacob stood dumbfounded. 'Wha-what about the, the umm…'

'Wings?' Billy guessed. 'She said she knew all about our wolf stuff and said that she might as well go out in the open with her inheritance. Can you believe there is such thing a Wolvon? She explained all about it. Said it was a wolf mixed with a dragon! I didn't believe her 'till I saw the wings with my very eyes! I'm sure she'll tell you everything this afternoon.'

'This afternoon?' Jacob repeated dumbly.

'Yes son, its 11am in the morning. You slept straight through the night and most of the day too. She said she would be here at 1.'

One o'clock… that was only two hours from now! How am I going to get ready in time! What will I wear, should I shave? My hair most probably needs a trim. What about a shower, and breakfast is gonna take me at least an hour to make and eat! What am I going to do! And why do I sound like a bloody girl!?

'Jake, calm down.' My dad laughed, even though I had yet to say a single word. 'Breakfast is on the dining table, it'll be cold by now, I made it an hour ago. Sue should be arriving now to give your hair a good trim. Eat, take a shower and get dressed.'

If I hadn't been in such a panic, I might have stopped a minute to think about how weird it was that he seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. But seeing as I had no such time I raced into the dining room to do the first thing he listed.

The food _was_ cold but at that point I couldn't have cared less. I took a surprisingly warm shower and shaved for what felt like the first time in weeks, even though I had shaved five days ago. When I got downstairs in the best pair of clothes I owned,(brown khaki pants and a light blue button up shirt, I considered wearing my only tie but figured I would look too desperate, plus I hated ties) Sue was waiting for me, scissors in hand and a scary glint in her eyes.

'So Jacob, I hear you have imprinted yes?' She cooed with an evil grin after a few minutes of trimming.

'Yeah… umm, yes I ha-have?' I stuttered back, suddenly very scared for my life.

'Do you know her name Jacob?'

'…no?'

'Storm. Her name is Storm.' Sue practically cackled. 'She moved here from France but she is from Italy. She speaks both fluently and also perfect English. She arrived two weeks ago and nobody has seen a parent or guardian with her yet. She is 15 but is in the same grade as Seth, she must have skipped a grade. Oh and here's the best part… she and Seth are best friends.

'WHAT!?' Jacob roared jumping up from the chair he was sitting on while she was doing his hair. Sue had predicted his reaction, it had been her plan all along, and so she had stopped cutting his hair to avoid accidently chopping off a nice chunk of hair.

'Best friends… with MY IMPRINT!' by now Jacob was almost foaming at the mouth. Billy laughed in the background as Sues plan took shape perfectly.

You see, Sue knew that once Jacob found out that her son was best friends with his imprint, he would lose it and hunt him down. So, she devised up a plan to tell Jacob, let him get angry but, seeing as his imprint would by then hopefully be at the door, he would forget all about his anger towards Seth. And _hopefully_, by the time he had had some time to think it over, he wouldn't be so angry anymore.

'I'm a genius.' she praised herself as the doorbell rang and Jacob immediately froze in his tracks. His hands went up to his head and he turned a shell-shocked face in her direction. 'I'm finished cutting it darling, now take that towel off your shoulders and stall her a little while I clean this place up.' Sue smiled.

I was immediately reminded of my mate again. As I tugged the towel off I tried to make myself as presentable as possible. I walked up to the door and took in a shaky breath… big mistake.

I could smell her, so clearly and I for some reason just knew her wings must be out. Her scent was a mix between a beautiful sandalwood and vanilla with a hint of something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I suddenly felt very *cough* uncomfortable… ahem. It was as if her scent was there to make sure I made a fool of myself in front of her again. I tried my best to hide my little um, problem, but I could tell it was a futile attempt. I realized that I had been standing there for a couple of seconds, with my mate still waiting outside for me.

'Umm… Jacob? May I come in?' a voice breathed from the other side of the door.

She must have heard my breathing, even to me it sounded like I was asthmatic.

I opened the door.

There stood the most beautiful person I could have ever dreamed up and more. I stood frozen just gazing at her. And that was when my body decided to go on autopilot. I found myself in the living room with her standing awkwardly in front of me but had absolutely no idea how we got there.

She was looking straight back at me with a small shy smile.

'My name is Storm.' She whispered. She then looked down and bit her lip as if she shouldn't have said anything. I wanted to answer her so badly but I couldn't get my mouth to move no matter how hard I was trying.

'I-I'm sorry about having to leave yesterday, it's just that it was getting quite dark and I had to head on out.' She said this even softer than before and I felt quite certain I would not have heard her with normal human ears.

I once again couldn't say anything, it was frightening not having control of my body, I felt so useless but the harder I fought the more control I lost.

I found myself seated opposite her on the couches.

She opened her mouth again to say something but seemed to decide against it and instead just looked down again. I tried to move or say something again but my nose suddenly prickled and I picked up a scent with a slight tang of saltiness.

She was crying.

I felt my heart blow up and burst into a thousand pieces. My mate was crying, I had made her cry. She must have taken my silence as rejection. I saw her hand come up to dry her eyes and before it could reach her face, I was by her side. I clutched her hand in mine and lifted up her face with my other one.

She was trying as hard as she could to hold back the tears but three drops still fell from her large puppy dog eyes. I looked deep into her eyes and wiped away her tears with my thumb while trying to wordlessly communicate how much I loved her. It was so strange loving someone you didn't even know. But as her tears stopped and she gave me a dazzling, watery little smile, I knew that my imprint deserved that love and much, much more.

She was waiting for me to say something; I could see it written all over her face.

Now let me just explain. See, I'm a fairly controlled person, besides my temper. I know how to wait for things I want. And I'm sure I would have, had it not been for her tear stained face looking up at me so hopefully and her wings, which stared fluttering in anticipation, making her scent reach me even faster. I still held her hand in mine and it felt like a thousand little shocks were running down my arm. You know that feeling when a part of you is starting to get numb and it starts tingling? That was what I felt like throughout my body.

So, when I let out a strangled 'mine.' And proceeded to kiss the life out of her, I really can't be completely blamed? Right?

Neither my dad nor Sue seemed to think so. I heard them darting into the living room from their spying position as soon as I leaned it. They didn't get here in time though cause I got in a good 5 seconds before I was completely manhandled out of the room. While being dragged by the scuff of my collar, I had the honor of seeing my mates face flushed bright red, lips spread apart as she attempted to get her breath back.

I could see the shock on her face but also the pure joy in her eyes. She wasn't scared, I hadn't ruined everything. And that thought in itself was enough to keep a dopey smile on my face while I was getting shat on by my dad and Sue.

Halfway through, one of them must have noticed I hadn't heard a single word they had said. After a long silence I saw my mates head peak through the door. That immediately snapped me back into reality I attempted standing to go and meet her but was roughly shoved back into my seat.

I looked up dazedly at Sue who had, despite my size and strength managed to push me down, I must be really out of it. My gaze went back to my mate who was looking a little less red but still had that shining joy in her eyes. Only this time it was accompanied with a wide sheepish grin.

'I thought that maybe I should try saving Jake from the hands of your impending fury.' She giggled.

It was such an adorable sound I felt my jaw crack open and my mouth become very dry.

'It really wasn't completely Jacobs fault, honest.' She added the last part in when she saw the adults looks of disbelief.

'I realize that it must have been very hard for him not to umm…' she skipped the words 'kiss me.' Looking too embarrassed to say them out loud.

'I had my wings out.' She continued. 'I should have realized that wasn't a great idea since it would be the first time he was actually meeting me… while conscious.' She added as an afterthought.

'I've been told that my wings have this smell, completely irresistible to my mate.'

She said this while looking at me and I realized she had called me _her_ mate. Billy had mentioned that he had told her I imprinted on her but he had said nothing about me being_ her _mate.

'He actually showed a huge amount of self control before, when we were just talking.' The end of her sentence faded out a little, giving me the impression that she was thinking about me not being able to talk to her.

'It was my fault, I started fluttering them, involuntarily of course and our hands were umm, touching and someone also told me that that didn't help my mate much. So, he was only doing what felt right to him after all.' Then she added as another afterthought. 'I didn't mind it at all.' She said this while looking up through her lashes at me, a beautiful blush spread across her cheeks and nose.

We stood there, staring in each others eyes when we were so rudely interrupted by my dad clearing his throat.

'Well, I can see that no harm was err done… so I'll just leave you guys to it.' He said, wheeling his chair around towards the door.

'Leave them to it? Leave them to what exactly? So Jacob can continue molesting her face!? She's just a little girl Billy! Am I the only one who thinks all of this is completely wrong!?'

I decided to come to my dads rescue.

'You are completely right Sue, I'm very sorry about it but I couldn't help it. Now that I know how easy it is to lose control I'll be very careful next time.' I said giving my most sincere face.

But I really did mean it though. Sue was right, my mate was still so young. It could never happen again until she was old enough.

'Good, at least there is one sensible man in this house.' She huffed, giving Billy a hard glare.

She decided then that she would trust me and give me and my mate, I mean Storm; I really need to start calling her by her name, some time alone.

And that friends, is how I met my mate. We had a great day together and the calm lasted the entire weekend. Little did I know though, that the real storm had yet to begin.

That was really clever, I should write that down…

**XXXXXX**

**Yaaaay! Okay guys so this is the first chapter DONE! It took less time than I thought it would… :D pleeease leave me a review telling me what you think and if you guys want this to be a chaptered story, I wanna know what goes on in your head! If you have any questions feel free to ask.J I really hope you guys liked this, I have great things planned for this story. I really appreciate every single person who takes the time out to read my stories. **

**Question of the chapter: why do you think Billy knows exactly what Jacob must be thinking? Feel free to get creative :D **

**Have an amazing day beauties, I love you all! See you soon3**

**-emeraldxxx**


	2. Of minds and muzzles

Chapter 2: of minds and muzzles

Hey lovelies! So this is chapter two. If you get a little confused please donre meeting the vamps now :D enjoy!

Btw, It quite fit with it. So I would suggest you re- read it just so you dont really make sense in the 1st chapter but hopefully this next one clears things up a bit :D

Special thanks to amber-marie black for being my very first reviewer! A thousand cookies for you love!

I felt the little wolf before I could smell him which was quite odd. He was bubbling with more excitement than usual when he arrived at our door. I got a whiff of something else though. It wasnokay wow, I must be delirious.

I felt woozy and I had a hard time concentrating on anything, that is, until she walked through the door. And since that moment she was all I could concentrate on. I smelt her clearly now that Seth had let go of her and was standing a few inches away.

She was they were being softly chewed on at the moment her sparkly white teeth glinting against her dark pink bottom lip and slightly tanned pink upper one.

She had a very feminine figure. She was slim yet curvy. Her delicate looking fingers, which were long and very finely manicured, were twirling around each other in nervousness. She was everything, everything I wanted, everything I neededJasper, this is Storm. She

And she was everything except available. It was Seth who had chirped those words, not seeming to sense that he had just built me up only to tear me apart. For a 15th of a second I felt anger towards Jacob but then realized that he wasnt help it.

By then, the others were downstairs; it had only been about 3 seconds since sheUmm Seth, why did you bring her is Storm, Jacobs not completely human too so it doesns new here and wes a Wolvon, its pretty rare, did you know there are so many other species similar to us that we didn He managed to say this all without taking a single breath.

Carlisle asked looking at the others for confirmation.

Seth grinned.

And he followed Carlisle out the door, who left with a quick nod to Edward meaning he should control the others.

It was silent for a few moments until Esme took pity on Storm, who was still awkwardly standing by the doorway and invited her in for a seat.

Esme smiled.

Storm looked up to meet EsmesI cans not possible.I cans not like Bellas whos like theres blocking it , are you alright? You Esme cooed.

Still no response. She sat there fiddling with a string of cotton from her worn looking jumper and only glanced at the door occasionally with worried looking eyes.

Edward whispered to me.

I tried getting an emotion off her but all I could feel was a closed up sensation from her kind of like a door, probably the wall that Edward was talking about. I could sense the strong emotions behind the wall, I just couldnShes mentally sending thoughts to I still can

Rosalie snapped, now staring at the pair who were so engrossed in their they didnShe is saying that he promised het there.I

m so rude, the sweet lady offered me food and I just stared at her and started looking around for you to help asked if I was scared, coarse I wasnll need to apologize for my didnm sure theyt , something else happened Edward whispered, chuckling at Seths new pet name.

Edward frowned, probably at the fact that she knew my name.

Edward said with a very thoughtful face.

t matter now, we I just realized that they can hear everything we Seth giggled. Storm seemed to realize it too because she buried her head in Seths neck with a barely audible groan.

t think I

Storm slowly lifted up her head and turned around to face Edward.

Hello Edward.

Edward said appearing to be having a one-sided conversation.

Yes, and talk to them too.

t I read your mind and why can Edward questioned, I was very interested in what her answer was but I didns something that came with my inheritance as a Wolvon, I can block all special gifts, yes even Alices future predictions.

Exactly, would you like to see?

It was then that a tsunami like feeling washed over me, I was hit with emotions that I couldn torn? It hit me like a truck and I staggered back a few paces before I regained my balance.

I noticed Edward and Alice were also caught off guard, Edward managed to stay in his place but Alice collapsed and before she hit the floor Emmett was by her side. As quickly as the wave came, it left. Storm was looking very concerned.

II Our three voices said simultaneously. We looked at one another, so she can to more than one person at a time?

Yes, I can. I can also block out peoples thoughts so It particularly want to hear.

s you speak physically?s to shape shifters that I naturally feel more comfortable with. Though, I feel fine with you guys. But I donm actually quite talkative, ask Seth.

s true, when she wants to she can talk for hours on end.t even caught my eye once.

Oh Jasper, donll explain everything. Tonight, just go outside and lie on the grass. Call my name and It worry about Edward, I can block your mind along with mine.

Okay, I felt a little better now. I felt a small grin coming up. Just then I noticed another smellSETH DARIUS CLEARWATER! WHAT. HAVE .YOU .DONE WITH MY MATE!Jake!Oh Jake, you came! I Storm nearly sang. She ran towards Jacob, almost floating. Jakes attention left me and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw her. He stretched his arms out to catch her as she leaped into them.

While his back was turned to me she lifted one of the arms she was using to hug him and made a sweeping motion directing me to the door. I understood immediately what she had done.

She had saved my hide.

I slowly crept towards the door with a mouthed thank you and ran out to hide behind a pot plant. I would have gone further but I couldnI She lied through her teeth.

She continued on somehow managing to twist the story so it would seem like she was one who had taken me away instead of the other way round. Jake then noticed my absence and asked where I had gone, this time his voice was all soft and gooey, the way it got when he saw her so happy.

s hiding in a plot plant! I told you Seth would never just take me away for no good reason but you just couldn

At this point I decided to make my entrance and I was gifted with the sight of a very ashamed Jake who looked like a little child being scolded.

Now what do say to Seth Jake?

m sorry Seth for time I

s all , would you mind getting your arms off from around my mates shoulder, and mine too for that Jake, you I cackled.

what was that all about.t the best thing to voice out loud.

What have you done Seth.

Her voice whispered to me in utter fear.

I groaned as Jacob lunged towards Jasper.

My sister was right; I really do need a muzzle.

Xxxxxxx

Jacob grumbled as Carlisle slipped a bone back in place.

m sorry Jacob, but you were about to murder my brother.I still can he grunted heatedly, shooting a glare at Emmett who was snickering behind his hand.

m very sorry Jacob.I think you deserved it, it Storm said with no real heat behind her words. In fact, she sounded kind ofHe I whispered to her, which was quite pointless cause the whole room could hear me anyways.

I know he will but Seth, he almost killed Jasper because I felt a little something towards him, Ill have to keep blocking my mind for now, you guys are very new in your imprinting and mating, he wouldnt know if it would work but Edward didn how did you know?

Well Edward didnt able to read some of my mind then.

Yeah, it could come in really handy. Back to the point, we have to tell him soon, or else when we do tell him het tell him sooner.

Yout do any good for us to keep this from him longer than necessary. And I think that pull you felt was from him, Jasper I mean. You said yout believe it! As if things werenconnecting but hell have to figure out a way to make it work, It blame him, who could resist you?

Oh Seth, thank you. You know for being so accepting for not freaking out when I told you I had to have a second mate or when I showed you my wings or when Jacob stops me from touching you or when the Cullens looked like they were about to attack me or when-

Okay okay I get it! And you should know that I am eternally grateful that you can also block some of my emotions because if Jasper could feel my insane amount of jealousy and love, the jig would be up the moment we stepped through that door.

I love you too Sethy.

And I love hearing you say you love me because I love you.

Cheesy, but who doesn hold ont read your thoughts.

Im right beside you silly!

You know what I mean.

Yes, after Jasper your mind will be all mine.

Ohhh I like the sound of thatt say I felt too sorry for him, he did try to kill me. But I understood where he was coming from and didnt think much of it, she was probably giving him and internal scolding for not being able to keep his thoughts to himself.

I waited until I was sure the wolves would be home and she would probably be at her own house. I slipped out the door, only receiving a curious glance from Alice but nothing more.

I Her voice sang.

umm, good evening I stuttered.

She chuckled. m your I would like you to tell me exactly what that means that you are everything to me, I would do or be anything for you. I love you so much love is too weak a word to express it. I want to have you in any way I can get , thank you butt one of , just listen. But, I really do like you and you said you would be or do anything for me right? And Jasper, what I need is a brother. I need someone who when I have a fight with my mates, I can come to and theyt refuse to play violently with me just because they don Jas, can you be that for me

I took a moment to process her words before I replied.

Y-you wi-willve never had a family before I can- I mean I err She groaned with a hint of desperation in her voice.

ll pretend I didn I mumbled, shell-shocked. Storm didnI

Thank you Jasper, donll know soon enough, and so will everybody bring it up again, I promise!t respond. Probably so I wouldnt help thinking about it.

xxxxx

Storms POV

I decided not to reply to Jasper, I couldnt seemed to notice that I said I had mates, wonwas okay I guess. So herem telling you first before I tell Jake because there are some things he doesnt know until hes going on?!

It wait.

Do you want me to come to you?

No, it

So as you know, my name is Storm. I only know that because it was in the letter my parents had written when they handed me in to a Wolvon couple, Maddie and Roderick. Unfortunately for me, they saw me as a prize. I was handed from Wolvon to Wolvon, each one taking advantage of my gifts for their selfish needs.

They would use my mind reading to win competitions and to have an upper hand over people so they could control them. They would use my block to cover up their scent so they could take over other creatures and steal their territory. There are so many others but It defend myself, when a Wolvon takes a child as theirs, even for a short while, it gives them full control over it. The reason Maddie and Roderick wanted me back was because they knew I would be becoming full grown soon and they couldnt able to run anymore. Then I flew. I had nothing with me, no money, and no food. I still have nothing, but I live off the land.

I knew where I was going, funnily enough, I was going to my mates and my mates were in Forks. I needed them; I needed them to replace my bad memories with good ones, to make me feel like me again. It hasnt know why shet be able to track me down. Jasper smelt a hint of it which is odd, maybe it has to do with being his singer.

Being a Wolvon as far as Is like being a human, with extra features. I have wings which are almost double my height in width and sweep from the ground to just about a foot above my head. The ones you and I also have mini fangs when in full Wolvon form. Its a great help when hunting. My scales are transparent and well concealed so human eyes are not able to see them. It really wrap my head around it buts a Wolvon thing. I thought it would just be you but when I met you I knew there was someone else waiting for me.

I love you both dearly and my Wolvon is beating me up cause the idiot thinks It even do it in private because Jake will scent it out on you and fly off the handle.

Youstoleve been so kind and patient, I donve ever done to deserve you.

I know my parents are still out there, they are humans after all. I can sense them, but after they rejected me after realizing I was a Wolvon, my Wolvon side blocked them out completely so I could never track them down. It was a coping mechanism.

Is why I Is coming and hem working on solving them. I really hope you guys enjoyed this cause it was a pain to edit!

Question of the chapter: Storm lives in the forest, the vamps hunt in the same forest and the wolves run through it too. How to you think shell be putting the best guesses up in the next chapter.

And really I want to know, are you guys actually enjoying this story? Cause I would hate continuing something that nobody has any interest in. please leave me a review or a PM it really does encourage me. If youll know what I mean. I literally scream my head off every time I see a new review. Donll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can probably in about 5 days or so.

Right ,have an amazing day ducklings, I love you all!

-emeraldxxx


	3. Hastiness

Chapter 3: hasty decisions

Okay so I think I should explain. My story, last man standing is not being abandoned, I promise. Im too busy to write much. Its taking quite a while as you can imagine but I will be done and uploaded a new chapter soon.

Herell indicate whoLaura Palmert regret it!

Okey dokey, on with the story!

I stayed in my position until I felt the light thuds of his paws approaching. He was running so fast he was bound to end up skidding past me. I got up and got ready for the impact.

He bounded into the clearing, just managing to stop himself before he collided with a tree. His eyes looked around wildly and when he pinpointed my face he immediately pounced onto me. I didnt take kindly to the fact that I had pinched my arms raw in agitation. When he reached my self induced bruises, he gave a loud growl and looked around suspiciously for whoever could have done this to me. Seeing nobody in sight he lowered narrowed eyes back to my arms and sofly licked them when a pitiful whine.

I lifted a hand and curled my fingers around the fur at the nape of his neck. He looked at my face and saw my apologetic grimace. I saw huge tears welling up in his wolf eyes. I lifted myself up and sent a thought to him. He shook his head and refused to phase until he was completely positive I was safe. I had to reassure him. After a few minutes of trying to convince him unsuccessfully, I finally gave up and pushed him aside.

I felt tears of my own prickling at the corners of my eyes.

I heard him phase. He immediately ran to where I had slumped off to. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind as he pulled me into his naked torso. He turned me around and with tears running down his own face, he lifted my head and leaned down into our very first kiss. We just stood there, not moving much, lips just pressed softly against each others. I felt a need for my Seth. It was so strong I completely disregarded the fact that he was still naked and climbed right into his steady arms.

I had my legs wrapped around his waist and he softly pushed me up against a tree.

Seths POV

I hardly felt her jump up, it felt so natural. She was still crying but she didnt just me that had hurt her so badly but my wolf insisted on putting all the blame on me. I needed to make it up to her in any way I could. So when she started whimpering (most likely unintentionally) I got the hint and softly pushed her up against a nearby tree.

I felt her desire flare up like a fire burning her from the inside out. At the same time I had begun feeling something deep in my chest, it was slightly uncomfortable.

She let out a small moan and I used the opportunity to let my tongue slip slowly into her honey sweet mouth. I licked up at the roof of her mouth and wrapped my mouth around her tongue gently sucking on it. I had never done this before but I had seen people on the rez do it dozens of times. Judging from the shudder that ran through her, she must have liked it.

Till now I hadnt. I let a slow smile creep up on my face, knowing storm was hearing exactly what I was thinking. She let out a breathless huff which might have been her attempt at a laugh.

She waddled over to me, eyes still glassy. I didnt a short girl but compared to my inhuman hight, at the moment she looked like a midget.

She could only just get her left hand to wrap around her right wrist, any more than that and she would have to literally hang off me.

She nuzzled my chest with a soft sigh of contentment. I lifted her up in my arms so she could lay her head on my shoulder. After about 4 minutes in that position, her breathing evened out and she began doing her version of a snore which was a deep breath in and a barely audible mewling type noise out. It was honestly the most adorable thing I had ever heard.

I started feeling a bit drowsy myself so I lay down on the ground, being careful to jostle her as little as possible. I was just falling asleep when my ears picked up a rustling noise. Drowsily, I lifted my head and found my view blocked by Storms sea of hair. I carefully moved her head so it would lie on my shoulder instead then when my view was clear I glanced around for the source of the noise.

I recognized the sound of panicked footsteps.

It was only then that I realized it was most likely already mid morning. The footsteps were getting closer.

I sprang up with Storm and hoisted her up into my arms. She was awake and alert the moment I let a warning growl slip through my throat.

I put her down and in turn she let her wings spring out, bringing with it small drops of blood. I saw the little kitten like ears on top of her head prick up, trying to catch the sound. The noise was coming closer and I stood in front of her, ready to protect her at any given moment.

It took a few moments for the feet to make it to the opening where we were and as soon as I saw the shadow come from the bushes I phased and pounced on the intruder.

s storm!What the hell did you do to her!t only on the surface either; my breath had a slight tang of vanilla.

Jacobt jump to any conclusions!

By her desperate voice in my head I could tell Jake was not only jumping to conclusions, he was jumping to the worst possible ones. He looked broken and cast betrayed eyes towards me.

s not whatever you But at this point Jacob was far beyond listening.

t find either of you.I looked everywhere, at the Cullens all over the rez, I couldnt Seth that gave me the bruises or made me bleed, it was me! Seth-Seth is my mate tooJake, buddy. We wanted to give you some time before we told yout lose donWe do Jacob, we really do we just wanted you and Storm to have your bonding time before I came into the picture. And I swear Storm only told me about her family because she wanted to get it out first without being completely smothered, which didn

Jacob whipped his head around to face Storm.

t even mentioned them to me once!t know how you would react, I was really upset and I wanted to tell Seth first only so he would calm me down before I told you in case I made you more angry than needed!

t know if you have noticedbut It need you to keep things from me because you

It supposed to be like this.

s a little late for sorry, you should have trusted me Storm. you don you cant stopping him. I knew Jake and I knew this was his way of coping with things. It was admittedly a very dumb and pointless coping mechanism, it didnt sure when It turn back.

I comforted storm for what felt like hours. She only stopped crying at about noon, judging from the sun. Suddenly, she started singing mentally and after the first verse, I knew the song was for Jacob. I had never heard her sing before, she had a beautiful voice, just as angelic as her face. It wasn

Her voice was like a waterfall, sucking me in. but no, I couldnt want to hurt her in anger.

The night was all you had, you ran into the night from all you had

You found yourself a path upon the ground

You ran into the night you cant want to feel anything, thatm running away. I need to be an animal just for a while and when Ill come back, I promise. Let me go.

Summer evening breeze it blue, drawing voices deep from you

Let by a beating heart

What a year and what a night what terrifying final sights to put out your beating heart

The night was all you had, you ran into the night from all you had

You found yourself a path upon the ground, you ran into the night you can

I was slowly becoming the animal. And when I was the animal, Storm couldnI ran into the night, Im soo sorry it took so long to upload, school is really such a pain. Please donve now written the next chapter too so do you guys want me to post it tomorrow to make up for the slow update or do you want me to save it and upload in about 4 days?

Iperfection.s between 3 or 5 weeks, let me know :D

I love you all veeery very much, stay safe loves! Hope you have had a great day *hugs*

-emeraldxxx


End file.
